poundpuppies1986fandomcom-20200216-history
Episode 11: The Star Pup
Previous Episode <-- -->Next Episode The Star Pup is the 11th episode of the Pound Puppies TV Series. The Three Wise Guys are looking for a legendary canine called the Star Puppy. As soon as Nose Marie was selected, the villainous Captain Slaughter aims to make a fur coat out of her! Plot At Holly's Puppy Pound, everyone is anticipating the arrival of a trio of canine comedians, the Three Wise Guys. The reason why the Three Wise Guys are coming is because they are looking for the Star Puppy, a legendary canine. Everyone is excited, except for Cooler. The other Pound Puppies decided to tell the story of the Star Puppy to the audience. The Legend of the Star Puppy Long ago, the Pound Puppies' ancestors were the rightful rulers of Earth. All was peaceful until Slor-tar, a vicious cave man, led his tribe of barbarians to chase the good puppies into the forest. It was not long until a group of good human beings, including Holly's ancestor, came to the rescue. In return, the former rulers of the world taught them about Puppy Power and this special secret: One of the descendants born with a heart-shaped birthmark, called the Star Puppy, will come to Earth to rid the forces of evil and bring peace to the Earth. Present After the Pound Puppies finish their story, Cooler still didn't believe about this "legend". However, Nose Marie insisted that the legend is true and that she thinks that she is the Star Puppy. Then, Holly, told by Puppy Power, has a bad feeling about what will happened next. At Katrina Stoneheart's house, Katrina tells Captain Slaughter, who has just finished his dinner, to get all the puppies and take them to the fur factory while she and Brattina work on designs for a dog coat. Captain Slaughter then gives Katrina a design of a fur coat with a heart shaped birthmark and insists that he will capture the Star Puppy. A few moments later, the Three Wise Guys arrived at Holly's Puppy Pound. They introduced themselves as Byron P. Fleabottom, Fleaco, and Wolfie, who has a crush on Bright Eyes. It didn't take long for Holly to sense danger. Byron was about to leave, but when Holly told him that he and his assistants still need to find the Star Puppy, he changed his mind. Later, Whopper and Bright Eyes went on stage, but were denied. When Nose Marie came on stage, Byron notices a heart-shaped birthmark on the back of her neck. This meant that Nose Marie is the Star Puppy, much to Cooler's shock. Afterwards, Katrina calls out her window to Holly that it's bedtime. Holly went back home but not before she warns Cooler to keep an eye out for anything suspicious. When Holly is in bed, Katrina goes to the closet and tells Captain Slaughter to get the puppies. Captain Slaughter informs Katrina that he will keep the coat with the heart-shaped birthmark. As soon as Captain Slaughter leaves, Katrina imagines that she is in France showcasing various dog coats. Byron tells Nose Marie that now that she is the Star Puppy, she must travel around the world and defeat the forces of evil. But, Nose Marie was disheartened because she'll wander around the world homeless. Cooler then reassures Nose Marie that if being a Star Puppy is too difficult, she'll always come back to Holly's Puppy Pound. Outside the pound, Captain Slaughter gets ready to capture all the puppies and turn them into fur coats, including Nose Marie. While the Pound Puppies said their goodbyes to Nose Marie, Holly, in her bedroom, suddenly realizes that Captain Slaughter is going to capture the Pound Puppies. Holly shouts to the Pound Puppies to run away from Captain Slaughter. When Captain Slaughter notices the birthmark on Nose Marie, Nose Marie threw away her crown and ran to her house. Captain Slaughter corners Nose Marie, but Cooler came to the rescue by pouring water on Captain Slaughter. The Pound Puppies, along with the Three Wise Guys, rush out of Holly's Puppy Pound, but Howler is separated from the group. Howler steps on a wad of gum and gets stuck. He then hides in a mailbox. Captain Slaughter, unaware that Howler is hiding, runs off in another direction. Howler gets out of the mailbox, but Captain Slaughter notices him. Howler then runs away. Meanwhile, the Pound Puppies and the Three Wise Guys are safe in the forest. Byron then notices that the birthmark is melting. Nose Marie confesses that she drew the birthmark on her neck with make-up. The Three Wise Guys were not pleased with the results. Nose Marie broke into tears and confesses that she only wanted to be loved. The Pound Puppies reassured Nose Marie that everybody loves her. This touching moment turns sour when Captain Slaughter shows up, chasing Howler and the Pound Puppies. The Three Wise Guys hide in a bush with Cooler. The Pound Puppies are cornered by Captain Slaughter but Cooler comes to the rescue. The rescue backfires and Captain Slaughter was about to smash Cooler into pieces when a bolt of lightning sends both Cooler and Captain Slaughter fall of the cliff. Captain Slaughter lands in a nearby stream, but Cooler is nowhere to be found. Nose Marie cries because she believed that Cooler sacrifed his life to save her but Cooler is still alive, hanging on a tree branch. Howler's mechanical hand grabs Cooler and pulls him up to safety. The Three Wise Guys then notice the wad of gum on Howler's foot and thought that it was a heart-shaped birthmark. Howler then tells the Three Wise Guys that it's only gum and chews it. At Katrina's House, Katrina noticed that Captain Slaughter failed his job. She then gets an idea that she should make fur coats out of cat hair and Catgut rushes out of the house. Back at Holly's Puppy Pound, the Three Wise Guys said their goodbyes to Holly and the Pound Puppies and left, leaving the Pound Puppies and Holly to go to sleep. At Cooler's doghouse, he wished upon a star that all the puppies in the world would be adopted by families with pure hearts, like Holly. He then laughs at the so-called legend of the Star Puppy and goes to bed. Cooler goes to sleep with his back uncovered, revealing the same heart-shaped birthmark and leaving the audience to believe that Cooler is the real Star Puppy. Gallery The Star Pup Errors When the Three Wise Guys told Nose Marie that she was to leave, Bright Eyes' eyes were blue with black irises. When Holly's Ancestor smiles after she is given Puppy Power, her nose is missing. Fleaco's tail is missing when he, Wolfie, and Byron inspect Howler's foot and mistook the wad of gum for the birthmark. When Holly hugs Cooler and says "When we've got each other", her lips don't move. Trivia This marks the last appearance of Captain Slaughter. The legend of the Star Puppy is never mentioned again for the remainder of the TV Series. Voice Cast for The Star Pup Do you think Cooler is the real Star Puppy? Yes, I'll bet you that birthmark is real. No, Nose Marie probably drew the birthmark with make-up on Cooler's back. Well... I guess... Category:Episodes Category:1986 airdates Category:TV Series Category:Starring Nose Marie Category:Written by Tom Ruegger Category:Written by Earl Kress Category:Episodes featuring the Pound Puppies Pet Care Corner Category:Season 1 Episodes